Needle
by Evelette
Summary: Broken, cracked, shattered into an incomplete form, an abstract idea. Such was the state of her mind, a lingering burden, hung somewhere between feral bias instinct and true decorum, unable to choose one way or another... that is, until insanity met its match in the form of forbidden fruit, and neither were known for virtuous properties. HieiOC
1. Needle Found

So this little cruel plotbunny simply wouldn't stop hopping through my head, so I absolutely had to write it down. Continuing is highly possible, but it depends on how this initial intro gets feedback x] Please enjoy and I hope you enjoy! As always, I own nothing :3

* * *

She watched, a disproportionate realm as it swirled into a plethora of broken colors before her eyes. She stumbled, bare feet dirtied and bare scraping against the asphalt, a rock caught the very last layer of her epidermis slicing through the fragile tissue, a drop of blood splattered the ground, swallowed by the dirt and the panic of reality as it swarmed around her. Her legs were bare, pale and sunless, thin from lack of proper nutrition but they did their job, they carried her weight as she shuffled, stumbling her way through the dirtied streets, chasing after a world her mind had built. Her most beloved savior and her most hated demon. The dress, if it could be called as such was once a blinding white, but was now streaked with dirt, grime, blood and sweat. It clung to her sweat soaked skin, peeling only when fragments of her epidermis fell away. Buckles ripped apart and undone hung from her right side, banging absently against her malnourished body as she walked, matching straps uselessly from her left. Her arms were outstretched, the sleeves just long enough to cover her fingertips, the delicate muscles clenched and unclenched, reaching for something unseen as she kept walking. Her esophagus swelled and relaxed as she swallowed a mouthful of saliva followed swiftly by her trachea thrumming as it devoured a gulp of oxygen. Her lips were cracked and bleeding, her tongue systematically dipping from her mouth to swipe her dry lips, only making the agitations worse. Her face was streaked with dirt and dried blood, cracking and poorly cared for her skin was in a poor state, her lips moved constantly, mouthing something but producing no sound. Her hair was a matted, caked mess that hung in a putrid clump to her mid-back.

Chaos erupted around her, fire spread through the streets, mass panic sent people scattering like sniveling cockroaches, babies screamed and children cried, reality descended into its own brand of chaos and no one paid any attention to her. Why would they? She ceased to matter as soon as the air sirens began to blaze... it mattered little her mind wasn't there. Two purple amethysts that she deemed her eyes, were dilated to the point of almost being unable to decipher their color, a result of the heavy dose of sedatives that was pumped through her system on a regular basis. Her torn bare feet, scraped against the edge of the curb and she stumbled, crumpling to the ground. Dull, lifeless eyes blinked as the concrete tore up her elbows, her knees, her forearms. With a groan, the first sound her vocals had produced all day, she slowly pushed herself back up, stumbling to gain her ground. Her arms drifted forward, shoulders aching from the strain, she failed to notice or care, her bleeding lips just kept moving, speaking silently to something that wasn't there.

"Amy!" Desperation crawled into that scream, and her broken reality, that shattered fragment of what was real, crumpled. She stumbled to the left, shoulder cracking into the wall as she slowly turned her head. Her eyes rolled in their sockets, following the source of that voice while her skull lolled down, Mangy hair shadowing pieces of her face. The man that screamed was injured, bleeding profusely, bruised, battered, broken. Would he die here too? He had a severe limp and even as he drew closer with his battered doctors cloak billowing out behind him, she never moved. Her lips slowly ceased their movement until she stood motionless, the wind knocking her lithe body from side to side. Shortly before he reached her, his bum leg gave up the ghost and he crumpled, arm looping around a half destroyed wooden fence, to keep him upright. His glasses were cracked, the left side nothing more than a splintering of spider web cracks, the left was still whole. He ground his teeth against the sudden pain before peering up at her in desperation. "Amy please!"

His voice was naught but a cry, a plea, for something, for anything, she didn't seem to even hear his words. Crackling eyes of brightly laid purple locked on his face, that droll expression he had seen a thousand times. At one point he had diagnosed it as recognition. She never spoke, but her emotions and expressions, he had learned to read very well. She wasn't fond of her vocal cords, never had been. He wondered if she even understood what he was saying. Somewhere off in the distance an explosion sounded, destroying a few buildings, a few more petrified voices joined the folly. Fire and black smoke crackled in the air, racing far and racing fast. Soot was added to the already festering stains.

"Amy please! You have to stop this! End this! Innocent souls are dying!" He pleaded with her, begged her, the woman whom had been beneath his care for years, he had spent more time with her than possibly his own mate. She didn't move, she didn't blink, hell not even a flinch, but somewhere off in the distance, another explosion, another set of screams. How many people were dead? How many more would join them? He never should have held her, never should have done what he had, but it was too late. There was nothing he could do to stop her. Supporting himself on the charred fence, he pushed himself to stand, struggling to draw closer to her. "I'm sorry Amy...we all are, just please... make it stop." A whimper ripped from his throat as he tried to withhold his sobs. Her skull lolled backwards to crack against the building that supported her weight. She slid down the wall to thump uselessly on the pavement.

For a moment he thought she had died, that the drugs coupled with the excitement in her bloodstream had simply caused her heart to stop, but suddenly she was animated. Eyes shifting to look at something on the wall and to his right. The doctor felt himself tremble... he knew... he knew as surely as the sky was blue or the grass was green that there was nothing there, nothing... at least... that he could see, but damn it if he didn't feel every hair stand up on the back of his neck. He felt the temperature surrounding him drop and he clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop the goosebumps from breaking out across his flesh, to no. He felt the long, thin, finger-like appendages coil around his wrists and his eyes snapped open, nothing was there but he watched the bruises form. Those same invisible icy fingers gripped his chin, tugging his face and pulling at his neck. Terrified of this invisible force he turned his attention to her but her eyes were locked over his left shoulder.

"Hi mama." Her voice was soft, almost inaudible. A rumble of soft syllables sounding more like acceptance than fear or excitement. Whatever she saw, she had seen a thousand times, he knew, he always knew, she giggled at the walls and smiled at the bars on her window. His blood ran cold and his body trembled, he could feel something pressing against his back just as chilling as the thin phalanges that held him captive. He would never see his murderer, this he understood. Was this all in his head? Was this nightmare some sort of psychosis induced by a drug? The air was an inferno, explosions and fire scattered the cold night, he should be anything but chilled. "Are you going to kill him mama?" Her voice, such a rarity, spoke so gently now, the words however chilled him to the bone, the moment of truth, had she truly belonged in that straight jacket all of this time or did she deserve to be free? The weight disappeared on his arm and the next second it was clutching tightly on both his jaw and his shoulder. Right beside his ear, something let off the most horrifying, inhumane screech he had ever heard and Amy slowly smiled. A chill raced through his very soul and a second later, the doctors world went black.

* * *

Koenma paced, he never paced, he never fretted. He was doing both now. Cloak billowing out behind him, eyes filled with trepidation and worry...his movements were frantic, unguided, scattered. His eyes focused on nothing, a whirlwind of turmoil and contemplation, his fingers twitched, interlocking and letting go, squeezing and relaxing. Nerves had made him uneasy and his father breathing down his back did nothing to ease such an ache. Panicked brown eyes drifted to the clock. Two days, seven hours and seventeen minutes... that's how long since this problem had been all but dropped into his lap and for the love of everything where in Gods name were they? He had sent every soldier he had to procure them by any means necessary. He didn't have time for folly, he needed this solved... now.

The two doors to his office flung open and in strode four souls he thought he would never see again until their proper time of passing. Each had aged in their own way, some perhaps, more than others, but all were just as he remembered them. Hiei, it seemed the small demon had remained that way, his tiny body was only a ploy for the raging inferno of power that bubbled beneath his flesh. He had grown, perhaps, an inch or two, but nothing to brag about. Hiei had stopped serving Mukuro, making his attendance here mandatory, apparently she had tried to take ownership of his body... that had ended with her having to replace a few more pounds of flesh with metal. He could feel the dark aura he radiated from across the room, even still it made him shudder if only slightly. The wicked grin that traipsed the angry scowl was the indication that Hiei had caught it, he should have remembered that those cruel eyes missed nothing. Kurama was next, taking permanent residence in the Human Realm the red head had had little use for his strength in demonic energy, but Koenma had no doubt that the fox would take little training to reiterate his skills, his intelligence was off the scales, his most formidable weapon, last he had heard the twenty-five year old had recently finished studying abroad and he had done so in less than half the time it took even the brightest of minds. Kuwabara, the teen turned adult had stayed in good time with Kurama, he had made sure to graduate high school with a rather surprising GPA all things considered. With the help of his new found bond he was able to get into a halfway decent college and now was well on his way to becoming one of the head designers at a computer graphics corporation, apparently saving the world a few times gave him the drive to get off the streets and make something of himself. Again, Koenma found himself impressed. And finally, one of his begrudgingly, most talented detectives, Yusuke. The youth had finished high school, went to college, graduated from police academy and was now a sheriff, commanding an elite unit of over a hundred strong... the perfect job for the energetic man if Koenma did say so himself. He couldn't take the credit for where their lives had led them, but he hoped that he influenced them to some degree.

"Aw crap... your not all diapers and binkies... that means were fucked." Yusuke snorted, arms folded across his chest in a casual but all too familiar stance, and despite himself and the situation, Koenma cracked a grin, a soft chuckle escaping him. It was such a decidingly Yusuke thing to say. Koenma stopped his restless pacing and sighed, mimicking Yusuke's stance and letting out a long held breath.

"I wish I could say I had Botan track you down for a nice little reunion but sadly this is not the case. As loathe as I am to say this... I need your help." Koenma admitted his short coming first, hopefully, if nothing else the three that weren't mandatory would give him brownie points for that. This time the rather undignified snort that came from the group, came from Hiei in the form of an irritated sneer.

"What he means is that the loathsome creatures that snivel at his feet have neither the power or the intelligence to accomplish much more than polishing the floor." Hiei's response came quick, cynical and cold, and Yusuke along with Kuwabara snorted out a laugh... some things never changed. He shot a half hearted glare at the short male, but he knew, as they did that it was futile. Hiei was the master of such an art.

"Is the human realm in danger? Should I have forewarned my mother? If it is another war that we fight, I would feel much safer with my mother under your protection, I believe the same would go for Yusuke and Kuwabara's family?" Kurama smooth baritones seemed to settle the crowd as Yusuke nodded his agreement. Kuwabara got a look of horror on his face.

"Don't forget Yukina! We can't leave her behind!" Kuwabara bellowed and Koenma swore he saw the gears in Hiei's head grinding on all the ways he could kill the orange haired bastard. Koenma made the executive decision to stop the blood before it began and cleared his throat, bringing all lost attention back to him.

"To answer all of you, I'm not sure. Normally, I stay out of affairs that effect the demon realm." A snort from Yusuke followed that statement so Koenma quickly verified. "Unless, of course, the affairs inadvertently effect this world or the next... now I don't see this escalating any further, but since we can't seem to find a culprit or a source..." Koenma walked around the side of his desk, punched in a few words and the picture of a woman in a straight jacket popped up onto the screen. "The next target could very well be somewhere in the human realm." He watched them stare, various looks of perplexity, confusion and disinterest crossed their faces. "I don't expect any of you to recognize her, in fact none of you should. Her birth name is unknown, but for the past couple hundred years or so her psychiatrist has given her the affectionate name of Amy."

"Shes nothing to brag about, very small, 4'9. Black hair, pale skin, purple eyes... fairly plain in demonic standards. At a very young age, she was found alone, abandoned in the woods. How she survived alone and with no help is a mystery no has ever solved... but, as I'm sure you can imagine, she was found in rather deplorable conditions. The lack of nutrition stunted her growth, shes got long legs and a very thin physique, from the doctors notes... it was more than likely that she survived on wild berries, but I digress. There were no signs of parents, no trace of anyone that even remotely gave two shits if she up and vanished. She was admitted into Namanaka... and has been there ever since, under Dr. Yamino's care."

"Namanaka? That's the most ruthless psychiatric hospital in the demon realm." Kurama quipped, glancing back over at Koenma with slight apprehension and the prince nodded motioning back to the picture.

"She was feral when they found her, no vocabulary, no since of decorum, attacking anything and everything that drew close, an utter mess. No one could get near her unless she was sedated. It took them three years just to get her to put on a belt, another six to wear a shirt... apparently the streak of feral was deep enough never to be eradicated. According to her chart, she became one of the workers favorites as she slowly began to accept society... in a manner of speaking. We have records of other doctors bringing her toys or chocolates, she became like the hospital child. She understands a vast majority of what people say, and a few intelligence tests suggest that she has a decent enough grasp on reality, but she rarely actually speaks, she makes facial expressions, gestures, and will laugh or giggle, but rarely will she do much else. A blood test was done to see what kind of demon she was, and shes a full blooded psychic demon, they are a touch on the rare side, but not all that powerful, mid-range B rank at the very, very highest. According to her file she has a touch of empathetic powers too but it was never really worked with."

"...Well all that's fine and dandy but what in the seven hells does that have to do with us?" Yusuke snickered.

"She... is the key to your new mission. Three weeks ago, Namanaka was blown to bits... not a damned brick remains of that building and it was no bomb, the damn walls were disintegrated. This was done by a blast, massive and earth shattering, someone or something, had the power to bring down an eight story high almost forty square acre building, and not only that, but the town surrounding the building was burned and slaughtered. They left absolutely no survivors, except two. Her and her psychiatrist. Now normally I would have brought the psychiatrist in for questioning and left the girl alone, but that would be quite difficult considering he's in a coma. As far as finding out what in the hell happened... he won't be much help."

"So... lemme guess you need us to find the needle in the haystack?" Yusuke turned his eyes away from the photo having committed her face to memory already, only to freeze when a malicious grin spread across Koenma's face... he cursed ever agreeing to come to this little slice of hell... why couldn't he have just stayed home.

"No... I found her for you, shes here, I just need you to get the needle to speak. To do what the shrink couldn't. Rehabilitate her."


	2. Rubix Cube

koryandrs- Thank you! Thus story will take a few chapters to get accustomed to the OC but I'm glad you are enjoying it thus far! Thank you for the lovely review!

Nightbloodwolf- Aww shucks! Your gonna make me blush! Thank you so much for the review, its those kinds of compliments that inspire me to keep going! This isn't going to be one of those stories that jumps right into connections or romance, but the twist I have in mind will hopefully be very pleasing! Thank you again for the wonderful review and enjoy!

9thDimen- Oh... as much as I absolutely loved Mama, both the original short and the adaption that Guillermo Del Toro masterfully created, it irritates the living crap out of me when people take a fantastic horror movie and just thrust it into a completely random fandom. Unless you wish to count the child-like innocence of Amy, this will have little to nothing in common with "Mama" There are no phantoms, ghouls or ghosts in this story. Thank you for the wonderful review and I hope you continue to enjoy!

Sora Rai- Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying it thus far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Plague's Vengeance- Thank you! I'm so happy you enjoyed the first chapter! Please enjoy this continuation :3

* * *

The ogre sat across from her, watching, studying as he had been instructed to do. The rags she had shown up in had been rightly disposed of and he had asked his wife make a special set of clothing just for her, she was so incredibly thin. The small white tank top and the pair of black pants dwarfed her, made her seem even tinier. Bright purple eyes were a lit with child-like wonder and admiration for everything he brought her. When Koenma had first told him about the girl he would be watching, he had envisioned some uncouth, disturbed, wild child, and while her file mentioned a moderate level of psychosis, schizophrenia and quite possibly a dissociative personality disorder... he had yet to truly find her a menace to society. She knew the difference between food and toys, a bed and the chair. She could ask for things she wanted or needed... her mind wasn't lost, just naive. Her world was black and white. The innocence of a child trapped in the tiny frame of a full grown woman. Her hair had been brushed, combed, washed and cleaned, and the black streaks now shinned with a soft glimmer. Her eyes darted about the plain room, hunting for something...something he had hidden, and when she found it, she smiled so large the sun itself turned green with envy. Bounding off the bed with surprising dexterity and grace. She was at the shelves along the wall in the blink of an eye, standing on her tiptoes to reach the tallest one, and when that didn't work, she merely scaled the shelves with the same effortlessness he took to stand up. She grabbed the six sided Rubik cube, one leg bent nearly to her chin, the other dangling uselessly off the edge, and began twisting the toy with utter delight.

The ogre chuckled, his eyes falling to her gangly torso, her ribs pressed against the cotton material with every breath she drew. He frowned, he had seen first hand that she wasn't that interested in food... save for fruit, she had a strange obsession with strawberries, mangoes, and absolutely loved pineapple... very bizarre for a demon. Initially he had tried implementing something in her diet to help her fatten up a little bit to little avail, its not like she was a sociopath attempting to claw the good doctors eyes out, and every little bit of pork or hamburger that he got down her throat was a victory for him. He sighed, she smiled and with a soft laugh leapt from the shelf to the bed, legs crumpling beneath her gracefully as she perched on the end, holding out the successfully solved toy. She dropped it willingly in his hand and careened backwards to rest on the balls of her feet, head cocking to the side like a curious bird, a dog waiting for its master to throw the ball. He could see the intelligence gleaming behind those brightly colored eyes, but it was shrouded by this innocent persona. He wondered why she had never been worked with more... or perhaps she had, was there something he was missing in her file? Gingerly picking up the clipboard in his hand, he began scribbling notes. Innocently she peered over the top of his clipboard, watching him as he moved the pen, he paused. She had never willingly drawn this close to him before.

"Amy... do you want to try? It writes words and draws pictures... here." He handed her the clipboard with paper and the pen. She studied them both for a moment, glancing up at him and he nodded encouragingly, curious as to what she would do... could she read or write? Her fingers began to move, the pen flying at an astronomical rate across the page. She drew in grave detail, an impression of his wife... the way he pictured her in his mind. Shock set in at first until he remembered that she was a psychic demon, she probably picked up quite a few things subconsciously... and he did often think of her, his mate was such a lovely creature. ""Her name is Kimidla." He murmured to her and she smiled, writing her name in a stunning calligraphy at the bottom of the page, and handing it back to him with flourish. He starred, floored by what he had just seen, his wife looked... breath-taking in this portrait. A knock on the door startled them and she jumped, springing off the bed to stand by the corner, protecting herself. The ogre turned, gazing at the one way mirror that he currently couldn't see through. Had Botan already procured the four ex-detectives so quickly? "I'll be right back Amy, don't worry." He looked back to her slightly apprehensive form, but she nodded to show she understood.

"Promise?" Her voice was soft, dainty, quiet, and he nodded once, she accepted that and clamored back up and onto thee bed, watching his form anxiously as he vanished from the room. The ogre gently opened and shut the door behind him, only to be met with four uncertain gazes that seemed remarkably out of their depth and despite himself, the ogre cracked a smile and shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Y'all do know its a woman and not a cobra right?" The humor in his tones were evident... as were the glares he received in return. Damn. He would have to remember that these four had a bad track record of short tempers... cept for one of them or so he thought, but he had never been into the politics of Koenmas little detectives, and frankly he couldn't care, they weren't his problem to deal with... God knew he had enough being the only psychiatrist in the Spirit World. He glanced back at Amy through the glass, she was watching the door, holding onto his gentle promise, such a sweet girl.

"I don't babysit, this repulsive creature shan't live if it makes any noises that the detectives woman is capable of producing, or that wretched grim reaper." Hiei still shuddered at the thought of that damned whistle... summoning him like a common dog, he still hadn't repaid the blue haired bitch for that injustice. He made a mental note to fine tune his katana as the ogre chuckled softly once more, hands shoved almost lazily into his pockets... one of few to wear more than a loin cloth, already the ogre had scored a few points, it was nice not having to avert the eyes trying to avoid catching a side shot of genitalia that wasn't there own.

"Look I don't know what her old doc did to her medically speaking... if anything at all, or if she was just ignored and tossed in the back, but according to her paperwork, shes psychotic with multiple personalities, amongst other discrepancies... to be perfectly honest the only thing I've observed is perhaps a bit of childish wonder and an imaginary friend. Shes very quiet, doesn't speak hardly at all and when she does its soft and gentle. She likes any kind of puzzle she can physically touch and manipulate, her favorite being that Rubik cube. Shes very good with anything visual, facial twitches, hand gestures, she searches and analyzes by body languages... be conscious of such things when you're in the room with her... also keep in mind that she can detect your thoughts, especially memories you revisit often. How far she can pry or how deeply those powers have been tapped into... I don't know. She does possess empathic abilities, also to what extent I'm unsure, the only reason I'm aware of such developments are because I showed up mildly irked one day she kept her distance, sad another and she brought me a variety of objects in what I assume was an attempt to lighten my mood. From my observations, she doesn't appear to be a threat or danger to anyone hence the lack of a straight jacket... oh and one more thing. Touch is difficult for her. Don't try to reach out for her, let her come to you... Any more questions?" He drawled nearly bored, far more interested in her reaction to so many people.

"Ya um... Shorty's gonna scare the crap out of her... ya know he walks into a church... his dress- er cloak goes up in flames." Kuwabara tossed in his two cents, it was met with a bone chilling snarl and the sickening sound of flesh meeting flesh followed quickly by the sound of flesh meeting the drywall, with an exaggerated groan, Kuwabara stumbled back up to his feet and Hiei folded his arms across his chest with an audible 'Hn.'

"If your face doesn't make her convulse, we can consider ourselves lucky, your very stench is enough to send my fingers itching to kill you... Hn. Not a detestable thought, perhaps I should done a pair of gloves, your ugliness might be contagious." Hiei snapped, rubies narrowed into a fearsome glare, Kuwabara snarled and lunged, but Yusuke stopped the fight before it began, grabbing the orange haired man by the collar.

"Beat the shit out of each other on your own damned time, some of us have wives to get back too." Yusuke grumbled before ripping open the door and stepping inside, the door swung shut behind him before anyone else could enter and the soft click of the lock seemed to temporairily paralyze his senses as he quickly realized his mistake once he was left alone in the room with the woman. He swore beneath his breath as wide amethyst eyes locked on him, tugging her feet to fold beneath her, she watched him wearily, shifting and nervous, Yusuke wasn't much better. He swayed in place and studied her. Silence reigned. Her Rubik cube lay plaintively to the side and she grabbed it in an effort of distraction, to do something with her hands.

"Who are you?" Inquisitive her head tilted to the side, her fingers working without flaw, turning the tiny squares with ease and grace, completely destroying the work gone into solving the puzzle. It seemed almost like a calming agent to her. Nervous and unprecedented, her fingers flew across the ever changing colored cube. Yusuke was certain that if nothing else, Kurama was mentally analyzing this through the glass. The fox would actually be helpful in here... unlike him.

"Names Yusuke... your doctor, he calls you Amy right?" Yusuke shifted, nervously folding his arms across his chest, not knowing how close to draw or how far to stay away. She shifted, fidgeting slightly before settling back down. He watched the muscles in her legs tense and then relax, churning as though they itched to move. Small cuts and bruised littered the exposed portions of her flesh. Obviously she hadn't escaped the massacre unscathed, but then again, she was in a hell of a lot better condition than her dear doctor in a coma. Slowly she dipped her head once, a positive affirmation of the simplistic name. "Did he ever say why he decided to call you that?" Yusuke summoned his brief training as a homicide detective in an attempt to draw some actually useful answers from her... what in Gods name was taking the rest of them so long to get the hell in here?

He watched her move, legs unfolding as she moved to stand up on the bed. With grace like he had never seen before, she climbed the dresser, she reached up, moving one of the loose ceiling tiles and he watched mesmerized as she withdrew a thin chain with a few dog tags hanging from it. She leapt down, trotting up to him and offering the chain with a slightly apprehensive glance. Yusuke held out his palm, letting her give him the piece of jewelery. She bounded back to the bed, resuming her stagnant position, watching him carefully. She scaled the furniture, the walls, with the fluidity and grace of a normal person walking. It was captivating to watch her move, but he was holding a piece to the puzzle... hopefully and he needed to focus. He glanced down at the variety of dog tags, the first three were nothing but a slew of numbers that meant about as much to him as human children did to Hiei. The last, however caught his attention, there were just a few words. Assemblage of Mercenary Yeomanettes. A. M. Y Amy. He glanced back up at the girl who was studying him intently. He had no idea what that last word meant but he had an inkling Kurama might.

"Did the person who gave you these, get you out of the woods?" Her eyes took on a look of confused contemplation, her knee bounced a few times and she seemed to be mulling it over, as though she couldn't remember... than again she wasn't exactly mentally stable, at least according to her file. Slowly she pointed to the chains that he held, frowning as concentration seemed to cross her face. "Friend." The word was soft, gentle, almost inaudible, and before he could get out another word, the door slid open and she jumped, eyes widening as the rather large number of people entered the rather small room. Her muscles tensed, body scrambling backwards and his three other teammates froze as the ogre made his way to her side.

"It's alright Amy they're nice, like me." He murmured to her softly and childishly, she tugged on his sleeve, eyes darting between the various visitors she suddenly found herself surrounded by. She gulped, fear flickering between her eyes before slowly Kurama slid forward to stand beside Yusuke. "What do they say? She's never shown them to me before." There was a great deal of curiosity hidden in the ogres voice. He was in no better shape than they to solve her case... or what had caused her to become such a way. Yusuke repeated the phrase aloud and Kurama blinked brows furrowing. Attention shifted to the kitsune and off of Amy... she was grateful for such a shift.

" Yeomanettes... that's an American term. It was the common term for a female Naval reserve officer in World War I... but she was supposed to have been in lock down in the demonic world, there should be no way she should have these. They appear to be military issued." Kurama murmured and slowly walked towards the woman leaning heavily into the ogre. Her grip tightened, fingers clasping down hard, but she didn't look away as he crouched before her. "Did your psychiatrist give you these Amy? As a trinket?" As soon as the words left his mouth her eyes shot to the left, the only currently empty space in the entire room and she fidgeted uncomfortably, chewing her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"No... they did." Her eyes darted to the ceiling, flickering back and forth as she cemented herself to the Ogre's bicep. The ogre frowned at her odd behavior, glancing at the utterly empty and brightly lit section of the room, not a spec marred the walls. The detectives glanced between each other, each with varying looks of disbelief and skepticism. The ogre frowned, he hadn't seen her do this... ever. "There's too many people... it makes them agitated." She murmured softly drawing backwards, away from the ogre and curling into herself, wrapping her arms around her legs and drawing her body up close to her chest.

"Who Amy? Who are you talking about. They can't hurt you, I won't let them... and neither will these fine detectives." The ogre mumbled as softly as he was able, but she had shut down, eyes remaining fixed, watching something that none of them could see. Yusuke hesitantly stepped forward and waved an arm in front of her face, she didn't flinch. He glanced at the psychiatrist who studied her with a frown. Normally when she ventured into these episodes she was happy, smiling, giggling... what was she seeing?

She swallowed heavily, her eyes darting with no direction. The ceilings, the walls the doors, a mild sweat broke out across her forehead and her respiration's grew swifter. Signs of being nervous, anticipating something foul, but there wasn't anything here and the cameras showed nothing. These phantoms, these monsters, they were in her head and nothing could help her until she broke free herself.

"Amy, listen to me, whatever you think you see, whatever you hear, its not real. Keep telling yourself that nothing can harm you, not here not in your room, not in your space. This area is protected they can't hurt you here." He tried to snap her out of this daze, to gain her attention, and her lips parted to speak nearly before the last word had escaped his lips.

"Not me, never me." It was mumbled in a low droll tone, she wasn't conscious of what she was saying.

"Hn. I can't read her thoughts. A barrier whether subconscious or not is erected around her mind." The soft glow beneath Hiei's bandana faded as the smaller demon grunted, watching her with keen eyes. His voice, snapped her out of whatever trance she had been in and like a spreading crack in a glacier, her fingers began twitching sporadically followed by her wrist and lower arm. Quickly, the ogre slipped a pen between her fingers and the blank side of one of his reports on her. With a speed unparalleled thick and heavy lines smeared across the page creating a rough but identifiable sketch, nothing like the gorgeous portrait she had woven earlier. Her fingers flew fast and frequent for several minutes and finally froze. She blinked snapping out of her trance and glanced down. Her pupils landing on the image as a heavy frown marred her face. She glanced up, eyes venturing to Hiei.

"It's for you." Her words were soft, scarcely a whisper but she passed off the page so that no one else in the room could see the picture drawn upon it. He grasped the paper rather harshly and she retreated curling her legs into her chest and resting her chin on her knees, while Hiei's eyes widened and his face paled. He glanced up at her, a ferocious glare replacing the shock before he vanished in a flurry of blurred color, reappearing a moment later with his hand wound around her throat. Her eyes widened almost comically as her body writhed, fingers clawing uselessly at the strong tricep that restricted her windpipe. Somewhere vaguely, she heard various voices crying out around her, but all of her attention had zoned in on the demon who was bold enough to touch her. Pupils dilated and her body went still, his furious snarl an echoing ring as it vibrated through her brain. "How did you see this?" A venomous hiss that oozed between his lips like the toxin of a viper.

He released just enough pressure for her to speak, and her body fell utterly still almost as though she sensed her impending death should she answer incorrectly. She took a moment to breathe, a physical touch, the warmth radiating from his fingers so utterly foreign. No one touched her... or if they had she couldn't remember them. She drew in a shallow breath and exhaled. The warmed air, glancing across his skin and rebounding to her own flesh... so strange. "They showed me. They tell me things. I don't want to listen, but they get mad if I dont." Her voice, soft and nearly inaudible, almost seemed to echo around the room, so silent had the group fallen. She breathed, remarkably calm beneath deaths grasp. Crimson eyes bore into her own, seeking, searching something, and then the pressure was back and her lungs screamed from the lack of oxygen.

"Do not lie to me pathetic wretch, I will kill you." The words were ice, chilling her and fear settled deep into her heart. She swallowed heavy, lips parting to speak, but she could draw no breath, could gain no quarter. Her vision blurred, the edges of her vision crawling with a fine black mist. She had a brief moment of panic, followed by an overwhelming sense of peace, before something rippled through her and violently Hiei was ripped from her body and thrown through the six inch plate of bulletproof glass. Black slime in the form of a mist oozed from the bed, hissed through the wall and enveloped her in an embrace, her lungs greedily drew breath as the substance coiled around her like a lover, wreaking of death and chaos it consumed her and just as Hiei stepped back into the room, it vanished, as if it had never been there in the first place.

The page that had been drawn fluttered harmlessly to the ground, but the image glared harshly at the rest of the occupants in the room. A gorgeous woman, perched precariously on the edge of the koorime village, tears cascading down her face as she dropped her newborn son in a crude basket down to the wretched earth of demons. They glanced among one another, before looking back at the woman. Her head was tilted slightly to the left, a thin line of saliva oozing from the corner of her mouth as her lips moved, speaking without sound at a furious rate. Her pupils darted back and forth as though she was in the throes of a siezure. The ogre crawled toward her, but as soon as his fingers made contact with her shoulder, she lurched backwards, slamming into the wall violently before collapsing in a heap. The bizarre ritual continuing.

"Hn. It won't do any good." Despite the callousness of his voice, they could hear the slight breathlessness in Hiei's voice. "Whatever the hell is wrong with her, it has to do with her power. She can't control it and gets trapped within her own psyche. To break her from the trance, we will need to delve into her mind." Hiei snorted, glaring down at the frail creature with something akin to disdain.

"Uh... how in the hell are we supposed to do that?" Kuwabara chimed in from the right and Hiei sneered, lip curling in disgust.

"A seance. Kurama." Not really a question, it was snapped at the kitsune at a near command, but Kurama wasn't in the field of denying Hiei when he had a plan and wisely he merely nodded and moved to leave the room. It would take some preparation. "To get past the barrier thats been erected around her mind, you'll need to loan me your energy, much like we once did for you detective." Hiei stood with his arms folded across his chest, and clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and seemed torn between leaving the girl with only Hiei and the ogre, or staying. "Go. Kurama will need help and if any of us has a hope in hell of subduing psychic powers its me." Reluctantly the two humans left the room, leaving the three alone. Hiei glared at the trembling woman and the ogre who was desperately trying to reach her. A sliver of color caught his attention and he glanced at the small cube that she had been playing with. Dismembered and torn apart it lay scattered in shredded pieces around the room. He glanced back at the woman. Somehow... he imagined this case just got a whole lot more difficult.


End file.
